DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) Cancer treatment and prevention are rapidly changing areas. Although primary care physicians are involved in both screening and long-term follow-up, information on the newest developments in treatment and prevention are not easily available to primary care physicians in a format that is applicable to their daily practice. The Cancer Information Exchange (CIX) is designed to generate interaction between nationally known cancer experts and primary care physicians and to build a network of non-oncologist to participate in clinical trials for cancer screening, prevention, and long-term follow-up. The CIX conference will provide information on the newest developments in cancer care and research initiatives in a format relevant to the nonspecialist and facilitate the participation of PCPs in clinical trials. Other outlets exist for the dissemination of cancer-related information, but this meeting are not readily accessible to the general practitioner. The purpose of this conference is to: (1) provide current information and new developments in treatment, prevention, screening, palliation and long-term care as they are relevant to the primary care physician; (2) increase the awareness and participation of the primary care physician in cancer prevention research; and (3) to promote an understanding of the role of both heredity and environment in oncogenesis and the implications of these factors for cancer screening.